Turn back the pendulum
by Kandai
Summary: Il ne distinguait plus. Arthur d'Ygraine, Merlin de Nimueh, le passé du présent, ce qui lui reste et ce qu'il a perdu. Slash. Femslash. POV Uther.
1. Passé

**Titre** : Turn back the pendulum

**Base** : Merlin

**Genre** : Angst, Drama, Romance**  
**

**Crédits** : BBC

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : T

**Couple** : Ygraine/Nimueh/Uther – Merlin/Arthur en fond.

**Avertissements** : Slash, Femslash, Threesome – non graphique. Spoilers de la saison une.

**Résumé** : Il ne distinguait plus. Arthur d'Ygraine, Merlin de Nimueh, le passé du présent, ce qui lui reste et ce qu'il a perdu. POV Uther.

**NdA** : Deuxième coup dans ce fandom, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Pour cet opus, il s'agit d'une production en trois parties d'un cerveau semi-délirant et qui ne savait pas du tout quoi faire avec ça – je voulais écrire sur Uther, en fait. Même si le personnage est détestable, il est un vrai délice à dépeindre et je me suis bien amusée à lui monter une psychologie, avec les éléments à ma disposition et mon inspiration du moment. C'est donc un three-shot, axé sur les trois temps, et déjà terminé. Je devrais poster la suite bientôt. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Turn back the pendulum

* * *

_Je m'entraîne  
Seulement à te dire  
Adieu._

_

* * *

_

**I. Les regrets du passé**

Le pendule balance vers l'arrière et stoppe son mouvement. L'histoire, alors qu'elle avançait naturellement vers l'avant, file pendant un bref instant en arrière, vers le passé, à une vitesse effrayante et s'arrête.

Juste un petit moment, le battement d'un cœur, avant de reprendre sa course éternelle.

Juste le temps d'une vie.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, la haine était un concept totalement étranger à Uther Pendragon.

Il avait déjà ressenti des sentiments tels que la colère, l'amertume, la rage mais jamais de haine véritable pareille à celle qui le consumerait quelques années plus tard. Peut-être l'amour qu'il portait à celle qui était devenue rapidement son épouse le préservait-il du piège de la haine ? Peut-être…

Car, c'était là un fait qu'il était inutile de nier : Uther Pendragon aimait sa femme sans compter, de tout son cœur. Il y avait de quoi : Ygraine, en plus d'être jolie comme un cœur et parfaitement bien élevée, était d'un caractère vivant, enjoué, prête à répandre la bonne humeur partout sur son chemin du matin jusqu'au soir. Même enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, elle se promenait encore dans les jardins de la Cour de Camelot, le sourire aux lèvres, causant vivement et gaiement avec qui passait par là, du prince du pays voisin venant en mission officielle visiter le nouvellement nommé Roi de Camelot à la simple domestique aux bras pleins de linge sale. Oui, le Roi aimait la Reine. Elle était rayonnante, pleine de vitalité et de charme elle éblouissait tout ceux qui la rencontraient. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour elle et l'enfant qu'elle portait serait aussi lumineux qu'elle, Uther en était persuadé.

Il y avait un autre fait beaucoup moins connu que le premier, car beaucoup mieux caché : Uther Pendragon aimait également profondément la meilleure amie de sa femme. Il se refusait à l'appeler dame de compagnie, car le terme était condescendant et ceux qui pratiquaient la sorcellerie devait être traités avec respect. Ce respect initial était devenu affection et Uther s'était surpris à la regarder avec la même passion, la même tendresse qu'il regardait sa femme. Nimueh était pourtant tout l'opposé d'Ygraine : froide, sauvage, dangereuse, dure – voire amère – dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Où Ygraine était jour, Nimueh était nuit. Mais la sorcière dégageait une telle grâce, un tel magnétisme qu'il était tout simplement impossible de ne pas les apprécier. Le jeune Uther était conscient de n'être pas le premier à avoir succombé au le charme de la magicienne. Elle était belle, d'une beauté écrasante, à couper le souffle, le genre de beauté qui faisait passer pour fade tout ce qui avait le malheur – ou la chance de se trouver à ses côtés.

Excepté Ygraine.

Quand Ygraine et Nimueh étaient côte à côte, elles semblaient englober le monde tout entier et le rendre soudain plus riche, plus beau, plus… c'était difficile à décrire exactement, mais c'était un meilleur monde quand elles étaient ensemble. Mais quand Uther les regardait toutes les deux, se parler, rire ensemble ou même simplement se regarder, sans dire un mot, il lui semblait qu'il y avait sous leurs regards, sous leurs rires, sous leurs silences, le chef-d'œuvre d'une puissance quelconque et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aimer, d'aimer cette force qu'elles partageaient, d'aimer ce pouvoir qu'elles émanaient.

Oui, il ne servait à rien de le nier, de le cacher. Uther les aimait. Ygraine comme Nimueh, le soleil comme la nuit, la douceur comme l'amertume, la joie comme la colère. Pour lui, elles étaient les deux femmes qui rythmaient sa vie et il se sentait presque capable de tout donner, de tout abandonner pour elles, pour pouvoir les rendre heureuses, pour pouvoir se repaître du monde qu'elles lui offraient sans en avoir réellement confiance.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. De la force d'Ygraine, de la puissance de Nimueh et des regards qu'elles se lançaient quand elles ne pensaient pas être observées, des sentiments qui passaient entre elles. Il avait peur que leur lien soit trop puissant pour qu'il puisse y gagner sa place, que leur amour soit trop fort pour qu'elles en aient encore pour lui – lui qui avait le cœur bien assez grand pour les aimer toutes les deux, d'amours différents mais de même intensité. Il espérait secrètement que la venue de leur enfant pourrait sauver leur trinité : après tout, Nimueh l'avait créé, il l'avait conçu et Ygraine le portait. C'était leur fils, à tous les trois, et il les sauverait, consoliderait leur trinité plus fort qu'aucun amour ne pourrait le faire. Forcément. Cet enfant ne pouvait être qu'une bénédiction.

Oh, comme il se trompait. Au final, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Pour aucun d'entre eux.

Ygraine était morte quelques secondes après la naissance, la magie drainant impitoyablement sa vie, et alors que Nimueh, pleurant et hurlant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, essayait désespérément de la ranimer par tous les moyens dont elle disposait, alors que lui les regardait, l'esprit vide, tenant l'enfant qui était censé les rendre plus forts contre sa poitrine, alors qu'il peinait à accepter la réalité – c'étaient ses deux femmes, les deux centres de sa vie mais l'une était vivante et l'autre morte, comment cela était-il possible ? – il avait finalement compris.

Qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de place pour lui, dans leur monde à elles. Que c'était lui qu'elles comptaient sacrifier pour que l'enfant – leur enfant à eux trois, pour l'amour de Dieu ! – puisse vivre, pour que leur monde puisse continuer de tourner. Il n'y avait jamais eu de trinité, juste elles deux, leur monde et leur amour aveugle, destructeur. Et maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que deux mais Ygraine était morte.

Passé le choc de la trahison, la douleur était rapidement venue, cruelle, intolérable. Rendu sourd et aveugle par sa soudaine rage brûlante envers les deux femmes, il avait juré leur perte, qu'il les détruirait comme elles l'avaient détruit. Il avait banni Nimueh de Camelot, avait banni la magie en même temps, décrétant qu'elle lui avait pris sa chère Ygraine, qu'elle avait détruit ce qu'il avait cru indestructible et que pour cela, pour lui avoir enlevé Ygraine et Nimueh, il détruirait toute la magie qu'il rencontrerait. Il avait fini par croire son propre mensonge, la colère latente aidant.

Sa haine avait été égale à son amour pour les deux femmes : crue, sans limites, passionnée et trop grande, trop douloureuse à gérer pour un cœur aussi jeune que le sien. Uther sombra.

Ygraine était morte, Nimueh était partie. Il s'était retrouvé seul avec cette douleur et ce sentiment inconnu qui lui brûlait la poitrine et qui parfois lui troublait la vue avec un nuage aux teintes pourpres – la couleur du sang d'Ygraine, des lèvres de Nimueh.

Leur enfant – un garçon, comme la sorcière l'avait escompté – avait vécu, grâce au sacrifice de la Reine. Uther l'avait détesté, avait détesté le fait qu'il ressemble tant à son épouse disparue, avait détesté le souvenir d'eux trois qu'il lui ramenait constamment à l'esprit. Cet enfant n'était pas le sien, il était le leur, à eux trois – mais ce trois ne voulait désormais plus rien dire, désormais… Et ô comme il détestait ça, comme il haïssait les reproches et la tristesse qui parfois envahissaient les yeux bleus du petit garçon, comme il haïssait se rappeler de sa femme dans ces moments là, comme il haïssait le fait qu'il se mette invariablement en colère contre son fils dans ce moments là – mais cela ne pouvait pas être son fils qui le regardait ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle qui, par il ne savait quel moyen, trouvait encore le moyen de lui faire comprendre…

Puis, alors qu'il commençait tout doucement à s'abîmer dans sa haine et sa folie, Morgana était apparue dans sa vie. Sa fille. Illégitime peut-être mais sienne, tout entière à lui – sa mère et son présumé père étant morts, ainsi qu'une demi-sœur dont il avait à peine retenu le nom. L'arrivée de Morgana avait été une vraie bénédiction pour lui comme pour son fils. La certitude d'avoir quand même un enfant, une fille qui ne lui rappellerait ni sa femme défunte, ni sa magicienne exilée, lui avait permit de ne pas sombrer. Grâce à Morgana, il avait pu dépasser la haine insensée qu'il éprouvait pour le petit garçon à l'époque et accepter que ce Prince aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleus soit Arthur au lieu du fils de Nimueh et Ygraine – par le ciel, qu'il était dur de simplement penser à leurs prénoms.

Le temps avait cicatrisé cette haine envers le garçon, la changeant en une rancœur douce-amère parfois accompagnée de remords, et même s'il n'avait jamais pu aimer Arthur comme il aimait Morgana – le Prince ressemblait trop à la Reine pour ça – il ne pouvait qu'être fier de son fils, ce fils qu'il avait fini par considérer comme sien au même titre que Morgana, vu qu'Ygraine était morte et que Nimueh était partie. Derrière l'égoïsme et l'orgueil que le Prince aimait à afficher, se taillant une réputation bien méritée de pourri-gâté, il pouvait deviner son sens du devoir et de la justice. Uther s'en félicitait. Arthur serait sans doute un bon roi, ne restait qu'à lui donner les armes pour le rendre inflexible.

A ce moment, il pensait qu'il avait accepté le fait qu'Arthur ressemblait tant à Ygraine – même s'il avait encore ses moments de faiblesse. Quand cela devenait trop douloureux, il se réfugiait en conversations avec Morgana – qui était devenue une jeune femme splendide, aussi forte qu'il l'était devenu et dont il était aussi fier qu'il l'était d'Arthur – ou, quand celle-ci refusait de l'écouter – ce qui arrivait trop souvent à son goût – il vidait quelques bouteilles d'alcool fort dans le secret de ses appartements et se mettait à pleurer dans une des robes d'Ygraine, loin des yeux et des oreilles de tous. Mais ces moments de détresse avaient fini par s'espacer au fil des années et Uther supportait de mieux en mieux la compagnie d'Arthur, avec lequel il se trouvait plus de points communs qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. La vie commençait à être plus douce – ou du moins, il la supportait mieux – et si la haine était encore douloureusement présente, elle était bien moins cuisante qu'au début.

Puis Merlin était arrivé, pareil à une étoile filante éclairant soudainement un ciel que l'on ignorait sombre.

Et tout avait changé.

* * *

_A suivre._


	2. Présent

**Titre** : Turn back the pendulum

**Base** : Merlin

**Genre** : Angst, Drama, Romance**  
**

**Crédits** : BBC

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : T

**Couple** : Ygraine/Nimueh/Uther – Merlin/Arthur en fond.

**Avertissements** : Slash, Femslash, Threesome – non graphique. Spoilers de la saison une.

**Résumé** : Il ne distinguait plus. Arthur d'Ygraine, Merlin de Nimueh, le passé du présent, ce qui lui reste et ce qu'il a perdu. POV Uther.

**NdA** : Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Elle reprend des éléments de la saison une, jusqu'à l'épisode neuf - intitulé Excalibur. Le moment Merlin/Uther est canon à la série et le dialogue est celui repris dans la VF. La plupart des éléments/mentions sont aussi une pure reprise de la série. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Turn back the pendulum

* * *

_Ne crains pas les illusions.  
C'est déjà sur elles que  
Le monde repose._

_

* * *

_

**II. Les mensonges du présent**

Il fallait lui reconnaître cette qualité : Uther Pendragon n'était pas homme à être facilement déstabilisé ou pris au dépourvu. Voilà pourquoi il arriva à rester relativement calme et à assimiler très vite les évènements étranges qui accompagnèrent l'irruption de Merlin dans la vie d'Arthur – et la sienne, dans une moindre mesure.

Pour être honnête, Uther n'avait pas du tout voulu récompenser ce garçon sorti de nulle part pour avoir sauvé Arthur de la vengeance de Mary Collins, la fausse Dame Helen. Bien sûr, il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir tiré son fils unique d'une mort certaine mais il n'était pas non plus idiot, ni aveugle. Pour l'avoir traquée aussi longtemps, il savait la magie était presque impossible à combattre par des moyens physiques. Soit le garçon, qui était désormais le nouveau valet de son fils, était extrêmement chanceux – ou maladroit, voire les deux – soit sa soi-disant prouesse cachait quelque chose – une chose en particulier, mais il se refusait à le penser.

Uther s'était donc décidé de garder un œil sur ce sauveur providentiel et bien lui en avait pris, car l'apparition soudaine de Merlin marqua le début d'une cascade de faits pour le moins étranges dont le Roi hésitait à admettre s'ils étaient liés au jeune paysan et son sourire trop grand pour être honnête.

Ces évènements étranges qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille étaient à chaque fois en lien avec une sordide affaire de magie, et à chaque fois, Arthur s'y retrouvait confronté. Que son fils affronte la magie inquiétait et réjouissait le Roi – inquiétait car il la savait puissante et craignait pour la vie de son héritier réjouissait car Arthur éprouvait ainsi la malveillance de la sorcellerie et prenait conscience de ses pouvoirs et du danger qu'elle représentait. Son inquiétude était toutefois vaine car Arthur sortait indemne de chaque confrontation mieux, il en sortait victorieux et Uther ne pouvait que s'en réjouir que son fils suive ainsi ses traces. Mais la méfiance qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ce nouveau serviteur l'empêchait d'être complètement fier de son fils et cela l'agaçait particulièrement.

Ses soupçons avaient été confirmés lors de la visite de courtoisie du Roi Bayard. Au moment où son fils et lui allaient boire le vin de l'amitié, ce Merlin – il avait fini par retenir son nom – avait surgi de nulle part et avait accusé à grands cris Bayard de vouloir empoisonner le Prince Arthur. Uther, plus suspicieux que jamais, avait demandé des preuves et le garçon s'était tourné vers lui, les yeux brillants d'une foi inébranlable et d'une sagesse presque aussi vieille que le monde. La même sagesse qu'il avait aperçue dans les yeux du Dragon. Dans les yeux de Nimueh.

La toute-puissance de la magie.

Contrôlant difficilement la vague de rage qui l'avait envahie à cet instant, Uther avait tendu la coupe au jeune serviteur et l'avait ordonné de boire. Il savait qu'il avait acculé le garçon au pied du mur, que dans un cas ou l'autre, il mourrait… et pourtant, ce dernier but le vin empoisonné sans hésiter. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écroulait sur le sol, la respiration haletante et le visage livide. La satisfaction malsaine qu'il avait éprouvée à voir le sorcier gisant sur le sol avait été comparable à nulle autre. Ce n'était pas uniquement la joie de voir mourir un nouvel enfant de la magie mais aussi celle d'avoir pu prévenir Arthur de ce danger, d'avoir évité qu'il tombe dans le même piège qu'Ygraine.

Aussi quand Arthur était venu lui demander de le laisser partir à la recherche de ce qui pourrait sauver son serviteur, il avait fermement refusé – et il avait toutes les raisons du monde de le faire.

Il n'escomptait pas que son fils lui désobéisse. L'inquiétude que, peut-être, il soit trop tard pour sauver Arthur de l'emprise du magicien mourant, lui avait étreint le cœur et c'est plein de cette même inquiétude qu'il avait broyé entre ses doigts la fleur salvatrice. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le choc dans les yeux de son fils et le furtif regret qu'il avait éprouvé en condamnant le jeune serviteur s'était changé en détermination froide. Il agissait ainsi pour le bien d'Arthur. Ce dernier s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt.

C'était sans compter la débrouillardise des proches de ce fichu sorcier. La fleur avait pu être apportée à temps à Gaius et le garçon avait vécu.

En l'apprenant, Uther était entré dans une colère noire mais il était impuissant contre cela. Bien que Roi, il ne pouvait condamner à mort le serviteur sans raison apparente, sinon Arthur ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et même s'il fabriquait une raison valable… quelque chose l'empêchait d'envoyer le jeune homme à sa mort – une curiosité malsaine poussée par un élan de nostalgie. Alors, il avait continué à observer silencieusement le magicien clandestin. Il avait vu Arthur changer à son contact, devenir un homme meilleur. Il avait vu le Prince arrogant, orgueilleux et gâté devenir lentement un Roi généreux et humble, fort et juste, prêt à se mettre au service de son peuple. Il avait vu l'homme que son fils allait devenir, combien il serait aimé et respecté par ses sujets et par les autres Rois. Uther en concevait une fierté teintée d'amertume et de nostalgie. Arthur n'avait jamais autant été le fils de sa mère en ces instants et la douleur du souvenir qui s'était faite moins cruelle, moins présente avec le temps, revenait de plus en plus souvent.

Dans un même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher non plus de comparer Merlin à Nimueh. Même s'il fallait reconnaître la difficulté de la chose… Merlin n'était pas dur, froid et amer comme l'avait été – comme l'était certainement encore Nimueh. Au contraire, il était d'un caractère doux et serviable, n'hésitant pas à se mettre dans des situations dangereuses ou embarrassantes pour aider un ami – et c'était exactement ce genre de comportement qui le faisait gagner de nouveaux amis, comme ce Lancelot auquel son fils semblait s'être fort attaché. Il n'était pas réellement beau non plus mais il possédait le même magnétisme, la même gravité que possédaient tous ceux qui pratiquaient la magie.

Uther avait espéré attraper le garçon en flagrant délit d'utilisation de sorcellerie mais il s'avérait qu'en dépit de sa maladresse presque légendaire et cette façade d'idiot du village qu'il abordait constamment, ledit gamin faisait preuve d'une prudence extrême dès qu'il s'agissait de sa magie – quoi de plus normal, dans un pays où le simple fait d'être soupçonné d'utiliser la sorcellerie était punissable de mort. S'il avait été dans la nature du Roi de douter, il aurait pu admettre s'être trompé au sujet du jeune homme et que cette puissance qu'il sentait émaner de lui n'était que le fruit de sa paranoïa. Mais Uther n'était pas homme à être bouleversé dans ses croyances. Il attendait juste le bon moment pour le surprendre, même s'il semblait qu'il n'arrivait jamais – et ce n'était pas faute d'adversaires, comme le médecin charlatan ou encore cette Sophia qu'il soupçonnait avoir enchanté Arthur.

Puis, il y avait eu le chevalier fantôme. Et Nimueh était revenue vers lui, plus belle, plus froide, plus cruelle que jamais. Mais ce n'était plus la sorcière qu'il avait connu et il s'était retrouvé sans défense face à elle. Il n'avait pu que la regarder, regarder son magnifique visage se crisper sous la souffrance de la perte – pas seulement celle d'Ygraine mais aussi tous ceux qui étaient proches d'elle et qu'il avait éliminés sans merci. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait tant espéré, il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction à la voir déchirée ainsi. Juste un peu plus de rancœur. Juste un peu plus de douleur à savoir qu'elle rejetait Arthur, le fils qu'ils avaient tant désiré tous les trois. Et pendant un moment, il se prit à haïr violemment Arthur, de toute son âme, à le haïr pour les avoir déchirés, pour les avoir séparés. Mais Nimueh ne pouvait pas haïr Arthur, elle ne pouvait pas haïr l'enfant de la femme qu'elle avait aimée. C'était lui, Uther Pendragon, qu'elle haïssait et soudain, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

Il prit la place d'Arthur. Toute la nuit, il s'était préparé à mourir et c'était le cœur lourd qu'il était entré dans l'armurerie pour chercher, sans grand espoir, de quoi se défendre contre un fantôme. La seule perspective un tant soit peu réjouissante était l'espoir de revoir Ygraine et cela allégeait quelque peu sa peine.

Merlin était là. Une épée à la main, il attendait Arthur. Il devait exister quelque histoire magique avec l'épée car le serviteur la lui céda avec une répulsion mal dissimulée. Il se rendit soudain compte que ce contact humain serait son dernier et éprouva l'envie violente de dire, de partager quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Alors, il parla.

* * *

Parler avec Merlin – un magicien qu'il aurait pu faire exécuter s'il avait eu la moindre preuve tangible de ce fait… et même sans cela, à bien y réfléchir – se révéla moins ardu qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Peut-être à cause de sa fin proche ? Toujours était-il qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de l'épreuve de force qu'il avait imaginée. Le ton du serviteur était neutre, presque doux, ses doigts qui nouaient les attaches de son armure étaient aériens et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'un calme un peu triste. C'était une sensation d'autant plus étrange qu'il venait de retrouver une Nimueh si agressive, si tempétueuse quelques heures plus tôt, si bien que le doute l'assaillit de nouveau. Avait-il raison de faire l'amalgame, d'associer Nimueh à Merlin ? Il n'y avait aucune colère, aucun reproche dans les mots du jeune homme – mais celui-ci était tellement doué pour cacher les choses importantes qu'Uther décida de ne pas prendre sa douceur étrange pour acquise. Quelque chose le remua par contre, quand ce dernier parla de son initiative de commander l'épée – une arme vraiment remarquable, en passant – pour Arthur. Ce souci de son maître sauta brutalement aux yeux d'Uther – mais c'était tellement évident que Merlin se souciait d'Arthur, n'avait-il pas bu du poison pour lui, pour ne reprendre que cet exemple ?

- Tu lui montres un dévouement remarquable, commenta le Roi, un peu réservé.

- C'est mon travail, Sire, répliqua doucement le magicien, sans hésiter ni frémir, comme si la chose allait de soi, comme si le Roi ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité implacable qui ne laissait place à aucun doute. Et si Uther avait encore des doutes sur la nature du garçon, ils venaient de s'effondrer définitivement : la puissante qui coulait des mots était celle que conférait la magie. Il retint une grimace – il était trop tard pour condamner ce sorcier là – et poursuivit, plus assuré.

- Mais tu vas au-delà du devoir…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le surveillait, il lut la confusion dans le regard bleu du magicien et su qu'il venait de briser quelque peu son assurance. Mais la confusion fit vite place à une compréhension résignée et Uther vit que Merlin savait qu'il savait. Il n'y eut pas de peur ni de colère cependant, rien qu'une compréhension tacite entre les deux hommes. Puis Merlin lui remit l'épée et répondit, aussi fermement qu'il avait répondu la première fois.

- On peut dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous unit.

Le cœur du Roi manqua un battement avant de repartir, presque frénétique. C'était évident. Il aurait dû s'en douter, bien sûr. L'histoire ne faisait que se répéter, il suffisait de changer les prénoms et les visages. Arthur était Ygraine, Nimueh était Merlin. Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Comment manquer ce lien qui existait entre eux, comment manquer la sensation d'un monde plus beau quand ils étaient l'un près de l'autre ? Arthur aimait Merlin comme Ygraine avait aimé Nimueh et Merlin aimait Arthur comme Nimueh avait aimé – aimait encore – Ygraine. Et lui… l'amertume qui lui envahit la gorge se précisa avant de disparaître, remplacée par un curieux sentiment de résignation.

- J'en suis heureux.

C'était faux – mais il n'était plus à un mensonge près, n'est-ce pas ? Merlin n'était peut-être pas Nimueh mais il n'avait pas la garantie que cela finisse bien pour autant. Et il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre Arthur, pas alors qu'il avait perdu Ygraine. Pour la première fois – et sans doute la dernière – il réalisa combien il aimait son fils. Et parce qu'il l'aimait, il allait l'abandonner, offrir sa vie pour apaiser la colère de Nimueh – une femme qu'il avait aimée, qu'il aimait toujours. Alors, parce qu'à ce moment, il estimait n'avoir plus rien à perdre, il fixa Merlin – un sorcier ! – droit dans les yeux et lui ordonna, malgré que ses mots sonnèrent plus comme une supplique :

- Veille sur lui.

Merlin répondit par un sourire qui ressemblait trop à celui d'Ygraine et l'urgence de la mort couplée à la plénitude du présent lui sembla soudain pleine d'heureuses promesses.

* * *

_A suivre._


	3. Avenir

**Titre** : Turn back the pendulum

**Base** : Merlin

**Genre** : Angst, Drama, Romance**  
**

**Crédits** : BBC

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : T

**Couple** : Ygraine/Nimueh/Uther – Merlin/Arthur en fond.

**Avertissements** : Slash, Femslash, Threesome – non graphique. Spoilers de la saison une.

**Résumé** : Il ne distinguait plus. Arthur d'Ygraine, Merlin de Nimueh, le passé du présent, ce qui lui reste et ce qu'il a perdu. POV Uther.

**NdA** : Eh bien, voici la fin de ce three-shot. Mais elle n'en est pas vraiment une, sur le coup - voilà pourquoi, contrairement à l'usage, j'ai terminé cet opus avec un mot singulier. Non, ne vous précipitez pas pour le regarder, vous le verrez bien assez tôt x) La majorité des éléments repris dans la première partie de ce dernier chapitre sont contenus dans les derniers épisodes de la saison une - du neuvième au treizième épisode. Le dialogue Merlin/Uther, ainsi que le suivi de la pensée qui vient après se situe entre la saison une et la saison deux et ne sont donc pas des éléments de la série. Bonne lecture à vous et merci de m'avoir suivi ;)

* * *

Turn back the pendulum

* * *

_Il est encore  
Trop tôt  
Pour croire._

_

* * *

_

**III. Les promesses de l'avenir**

La vie d'Uther Pendragon aurait pu s'arrêter là, à l'instant où il remit son destin entre les mains de Nimueh. Mais cela aurait été croire que la mort du souverain dépendait de la sorcière seule et que le choix de Merlin de laisser Uther manier Excalibur n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher Uther de mourir de la main vengeresse de Nimueh.

Mais le Roi de Camelot ne devait rien savoir des choix autres que les siens qui lui permirent de vivre ce jour là.

Le combat contre Tristan ne fut pas donc la fin – pas la sienne, en tous cas. Grâce à l'épée – qui était réellement magique, pas étonnant que Merlin ait eu de la réticence à la lui donner – il parvint à défaire le fantôme et la vie reprit son cours. Si ce n'était qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de ce Merlin, dont il était certain des pouvoirs désormais et qui pourtant restait l'ombre de son fils, le protégeant et le guidant discrètement. Cette humilité n'était sans doute pas feinte mais elle avait beaucoup plus d'impact qu'Uther ne l'avait imaginé. S'il ne fut pas étonné qu'Arthur s'enfuit pour accompagner le jeune homme – lequel était parti pour régler quelques problèmes avec une troupe de pillards qui sévissaient dans son village, le fait que Morgana soit également de l'expédition le bouleversa. Morgana était une femme qui ne connaissait pas la demi-mesure, surtout quand ses sentiments entraient en ligne de compte. Et Uther se refusait à voir sa fille si chère comme un clone de lui-même. Il refusait de voir la même histoire se répéter sous ses yeux. D'autant plus que si Morgana était lui-même, Arthur ne pouvait qu'avoir la place d'Ygraine… et finirait par mourir.

Inenvisageable. Uther songeait sérieusement à tuer ce maudit sorcier dès le retour du groupe – il n'avait que trop traîné, d'ailleurs. S'il en avait éprouvé un infime soupçon de culpabilité – car il fallait bien admettre que c'était moins le jeune magicien aux mains douces que Nimueh et la magie en elle-même qu'il essayait d'atteindre – il s'en était allé bien vite. La culpabilité ne seyait pas au maître de Camelot.

Néanmoins, quand son fils, sa fille et leurs serviteurs respectifs furent de retour, quelque chose fit hésiter le Roi, une ombre infime mais bien présente dans les yeux du magicien qui l'empêcha de mettre son plan directement à exécution. Sans compter que ce voyage semblait avoir rapproché encore plus ce dernier de son fils, ce qu'Uther n'avait pas cru possible et qui le troublait davantage. Il était réellement difficile d'ignorer l'intensité de leurs regards partagés et une question grandissait chaque jour davantage dans l'esprit du Roi : que ferait Arthur si Merlin venait à disparaître – pire encore, si ce dernier périssait sur ordre de son propre père ? L'idée de perdre à tout jamais l'affection d'Arthur était une perspective effroyable.

Et comme cela était logique, Uther envisagea la réciproque. Et si perdre Arthur était une pensée intolérable, cette nouvelle façon d'appréhender la relation entre son fils et son valet glaçait complètement le Roi de terreur. Que ferait Merlin, magicien et compagnon dévoué, si Arthur venait à mourir ? La réaction de Nimueh avait été violente mais Merlin – sans qu'Uther sache d'où lui venait cette certitude – était un sorcier bien plus dangereux que Nimueh. Ce n'était plus de la rage ou de la curiosité qu'il ressentait à l'égard du jeune homme aux mains légères, désormais. C'était de la crainte – et rien que pour cela, pour le faire se sentir aussi faible, Uther détestait encore plus ce magicien.

L'aîné des Pendragon pesa le pour et le contre. Décida que le manque d'agressivité du garçon jouerait en sa faveur – oui, il était de bonne humeur, ce jour là – et donc de laisser ce sorcier là vivre encore un peu et l'incident de la licorne qui arriva par après ne lui fit pas regretter sa décision. Même s'il n'avait pas connaissance de tous les faits, il ne pouvait pas nier que Merlin devait avoir joué un rôle dans cette histoire et qu'il fallait envisager le fait que, sans lui, Camelot se serait effondré. Pour la première fois, Uther envisagea que le dévouement du jeune sorcier puisse ne pas simplement se limiter à Arthur et rien que cela le troubla encore plus. Nimueh n'avait jamais été fidèle à personne d'autre qu'elle-même – mais Nimueh n'étais pas Merlin, c'était un parallèle devenu beaucoup trop facile à faire, même pour Uther Pendragon.

Alors si Merlin n'était pas Nimueh… peut-être qu'Arthur n'était pas Ygraine, au final ? Peut-être y avait-il une chance pour qu'Arthur n'ait pas à mourir ? Que cette crainte de voir l'histoire – son histoire – se répéter s'avérait n'être que le fruit de sa peur ? L'espoir commença à percer, timidement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur fût blessé par une Bête – il ne savait plus quel nom on lui donnait et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait – et condamné à une mort certaine.

Uther Pendragon n'avait jamais autant haï quelqu'un. Il haïssait le jeune sorcier qui avait apporté cette malédiction et il se haïssait lui-même de ne pas s'en être débarrassé bien avant. Mais il était trop tard, désormais, et même le plaisir qu'il éprouverait à tuer ce traître de ses propres mains ne remplacerait pas la douleur de la perte d'Arthur. Alors, parce qu'il était trop tard pour sauver Ygraine et Arthur et parce que Nimueh et Merlin paieraient de la même façon, Uther décida de laisser tomber le masque du Roi et de ne plus être qu'un père en deuil. Il s'assit près de son fils et lui tint la main, regardant son visage devenir plus pâle et sa respiration ralentir de minutes en minutes. Il espérait juste qu'Arthur ne souffre pas. Il serait à ses côtés jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ensuite, seulement, il s'occuperait du sorcier – qui pour l'instant, avait disparu.

Merlin réapparut un peu plus tard quand Gaius vint, un ultime espoir à la main. Le Roi, guère convaincu mais trop désespéré pour empêcher quoique ce soit, laissa le médecin administrer le remède à son fils et jeta un regard au magicien silencieux. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir des cernes et des traces de larmes mais la détermination dans ces yeux bleus fixés sur les lèvres pâles d'Arthur, fit renaître un fragile espoir dans le cœur du Roi. Le gamin était un sorcier. La Bête qui avait blessé son fils était magique. Si Merlin avait pu trouver, via la magie, un moyen de sauver son fils… Non. Il ne devait pas s'emballer. Il ne devait pas espérer. Le temps lui dirait assez rapidement quoi faire de ce maudit magicien. En attendant, il resterait auprès de son fils, attendant la mort et priant le salut.

Aussi quand Arthur se releva soudain, il ne put rien faire d'autre que serrer son fils contre son cœur et remercier en silence le jeune homme qui le lui avait rendu – et à cet instant, peu importait qu'il soit magicien, peu importait qu'il soit l'amant de son fils, peu importait qu'il ressemble à Nimueh ou non… Il était juste reconnaissant envers ce garçon aux mains douces, aux yeux tristes et sa magie – la magie.

« Merci. Merci de ne pas me l'avoir enlevé. »

Et parce qu'il avait laissé Arthur vivre, Uther ferait de même pour Merlin.

* * *

Arthur avait vite retrouvé ses forces et donnait en ce moment à ses chevaliers un entraînement drastique pour rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu durant sa maladie. La joie de savoir le Prince vivant et en bonne santé était presque palpable et tout le monde arborait un sourire soulagé et un cœur léger.

Mais le cœur du Roi était tout sauf léger alors qu'il fixait le valet de chambre de son fils, qui se tenait immobile devant lui, de façon gauche. C'était la première fois depuis l'épisode du Chevalier fantôme qu'ils se trouvaient seuls ainsi et les récents évènements étaient encore frais dans leur mémoire – mais il fallait qu'ils aient cette conversation, pendant que le Roi avait la force de la tenir. Uther fut le premier à rompre le silence tendu qui s'était installé entre eux, les yeux fixant le mur par-dessus l'épaule du magicien.

- Je… suppose que je te dois des remerciements.

Les yeux incroyablement bleus du sorcier s'agrandirent et un demi-sourire teinté d'amertume prit place sur les lèvres fines. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne pousse un léger soupir et prenne la parole, d'un ton résolument ferme – le même ton employé dans l'armurerie.

- Vous ne me devez rien et encore moins des remerciements. Ce que j'ai fait n'était pas pour vous mais pour Arthur. Qu'il soit en bonne santé et que Camelot tienne, c'est tout ce qui m'importe – et rien d'autre. Vous comptez me faire exécuter ?

- Peut-être, répondit le Roi, acéré. J'ignore quoi penser à ton sujet mais sois sûr que si tu n'avais pas prouvé de nombreuses fois ta loyauté envers mon fils, tu serais déjà mort.

Contre toute attente, Merlin éclata de rire. Un rire moqueur, froid, presque cruel et qui n'était pas celui du magicien aux mains douces mais celui d'un sorcier puissant et conscient de l'être. Uther ne put réprimer un léger frisson de crainte anticipée – par les dieux, comment ce garçon maladroit, aux oreilles trop grandes et au sourire facile pouvait-il être aussi effrayant ? – qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Le sorcier se radoucit et offrit un sourire un peu triste au souverain de Camelot désorienté.

- Vous ignorez à qui vous parlez, Uther Pendragon. Vous ignorez la puissance que votre soif de vengeance a liguée contre vous – mais il est trop tard pour vous sauver. Arthur est promis à de grandes choses et aussi longtemps qu'il aura besoin de moi, je vivrai. Quoi que vous en pensiez et quelque soit votre titre, vous êtes impuissant contre nous.

- Tu l'aimes, constata le Roi, partagé entre résignation, dépit et colère.

- Comme vous avez aimé Nimueh, répondit doucement Merlin et soudain une vague de haine pure passa sur son visage, suivie d'un chagrin profond. Il était triste pour eux, triste pour _lui_, et sa compassion était bien la dernière chose à laquelle le Roi s'attendait.

- Je l'aime encore, répondit faiblement Uther, soudain peu soucieux de sauver les apparences – à quoi bon, après tout, puisque ce maudit sorcier savait déjà et comment il l'avait su n'avait plus aucune importance désormais.

- Non. C'est son souvenir que vous aimez. La femme que j'ai combattue était animée par la vengeance et la cruauté, son âme était plus noire que les ténèbres qui obscurcissent la nuit. Elle n'était pas la Nimueh que vous connaissiez. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, désormais.

- Comment ça ? – Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Uther se rendit compte qu'il avait peur de la réponse.

- Elle est morte.

Le Roi cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Il s'attendait à avoir mal mais rien ne vint. Il se sentait… vide. Comme si la dernière chose qui le rattachait en ce monde venait de partir. Comme s'il était déjà mort. Nimueh, la sorcière éblouissante, une femme qu'il avait aimée autant qu'Ygraine, était morte. Il secoua légèrement la tête et entendit de nouveau la voix douce et compatissante du jeune homme – un sorcier qui tué lui-même une sorcière, un membre de _son espèce _– s'élever.

- J'ai dû la tuer. C'était elle ou moi et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la mort me vaincre. Pas avant d'avoir… enfin, pas maintenant.

- Je… comprends.

- J'en doute, s'énerva soudain le magicien et il semblait plus grand et menaçant que d'habitude. Et même si c'était vrai, je ne veux pas que vous compreniez. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous, je ne veux rien de votre part, de la part de l'homme qui a tant blessé mon.. ma.. ma _famille_ ! – Seigneur, songera le souverain plus tard, que ce mots était puissant venant de cette bouche !

- Si tu me détestes tant, pourquoi me laisses-tu vivre ? souffla Uther, encore sous le choc de la mort de Nimueh – à un point tel qu'il aurait presque été reconnaissant si le magicien le tuait là, tout de suite. Aussi fut-il presque surpris de voir ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc et de voir l'horreur exploser sur son visage.

- Non, souffla le jeune sorcier, plein d'une rancœur inavouée. Quoi que vous pensiez de moi, de la magie ou des gens qui la pratiquent… je ne suis pas à ce point avide de vengeance. Je ne suis pas ce mal que vous voyez partout en la magie. Je ne suis pas… un assassin. Si je vous tuais, ça me rendrait encore pire que vous. Ca entacherait à jamais la magie et cela, je le refuse. Je refuse d'être la _vengeance_. Je refuse de priver Arthur de son père… parce qu'il a besoin de vous et que je ne serais pas digne de rester à ses côtés si jamais je devais avoir votre sang sur les mains.

Uther resta sans voix, apathique pendant un long moment. Puis, il se leva lentement de son trône et avança calmement vers le serviteur qui gardait les yeux fixés sur lui et, toujours avec des gestes d'une douceur dont il ne se savait plus capable, il effleura du bout de ses doigts gantés la commissure des lèvres fines.

- Tu es différent des autres, énonça le Roi simplement.

- Je sais.

- Et tu lui ressembles.

- Nimueh est _morte_, sire.

- Mais pas toi, répliqua le Roi, continuant son étrange caresse sur la joue blanche du magicien. Lequel sourit, prit la main du souverain dans la sienne et répondit, très doucement.

- Non. Pas moi. Et Arthur non plus. Nous ne sommes pas Nimueh et Ygraine. Ce que vous voyez en nous n'existe plus, Uther. Il serait temps que vous fermiez la porte sur ces souvenirs douloureux. Que vous cessiez de croire que nous allons rejouer le drame que vous avez vécu. Arthur est votre fils, votre digne héritier dont vous pouvez être fier. Et moi je suis Merlin, le magicien qui le protège dans les ombres. Je ne peux être ni plus ni moins.

- Nimueh…

- Elle est morte depuis longtemps, Majesté. Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne la ramènera. Il fait que vous soyez fort. Que vous arrêtiez de vivre dans le passé. Votre histoire est tragique mais elle reste la vôtre, pas la mienne – pas plus que celle d'Arthur.

- Le passé est tout ce qui me reste, affirma plaintivement le Roi, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre de ses propos, comme si la vérité pouvait être déformée. Il n'en était rien, évidemment – et cela, le jeune sorcier le savait et s'empressa de démentir, de sa même voix douce, aussi douce que celle d'Ygraine.

- C'est faux. Vous avez le présent et le futur. Vous avez un fils, un merveilleux fils dont vous pouvez être fier. Vous avez un peuple qui ne souffre pas de la faim, ni de la maladie, ni de la guerre. Vous êtes injuste, vous faites régner la terreur mais vous n'êtes pas un si mauvais Roi. Sinon, je serais déjà mort.

Le discours du sorcier avait mis du baume au cœur d'Uther et il se surprit à espérer que ses paroles soient vraies. Comme il secouait la tête, désabusé, un souvenir lui revint pile à ce moment-là, Nimueh et Ygraine assise côte à côte et le regardant en souriant. Elles semblaient heureuses, fières de lui. Quand cela s'était-il passé ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus… et peu importait, au final. Elles étaient belles, vivantes et ensemble. Il vit Nimueh embrasser Ygraine sur la tempe puis sa femme lui tendre la main, plus radieuse que le soleil. Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Le passé était splendide.

Soudain, l'image changea : Arthur se tint à la place d'Ygraine – mais un Arthur plus âgé, plus mûr que celui qu'il connaissait – et Merlin à la place de Nimueh. Ce dernier semblait aussi avoir vieilli de quelques années et portait une tunique grise aux manches remontées jusqu'au coude, un symbole druidique s'étalant sur son avant-bras droit. La seule chose inchangée restait les sourires, aussi lumineux que ceux d'Ygraine et de Nimueh, aussi plein de promesses d'avenir qu'il savait qu'il ne verrait pas. Le futur était tout aussi magnifique que le passé. Cela rassura le Roi, qui ferma les yeux, laissant la vision se dissiper.

- Il sera brillant, parla soudain Merlin – et sa voix semblait si profonde, si ancienne qu'Uther douta un instant de l'humanité de la créature qui se tenait en face de lui. Rien ne surpassera sa grandeur, même la magie se pliera devant lui. Ceci est le destin d'Arthur et de Camelot toute entière. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu, Uther Pendragon. Vous avez perdu le passé mais il vous reste l'avenir. Il vous reste Arthur.

Merlin eut un sourire un peu triste et secoua brusquement la tête, s'écartant soudain du Roi, ce qui mit fin au contact de leurs mains et fit revenir ce dernier à la réalité. Il fixa le magicien en face de lui, ses yeux durcis, ses lèvres réduites à une fine ligne, son expression déterminée, presque menaçante et, à ce moment, il put mesurer tout le potentiel dangereux de cet homme, caché par un corps trop fragile ainsi que des yeux rieurs.

- Trois dernières choses, Uther Pendragon. Ne vous avisez jamais de me menacer – ni aucun autre de ceux qui me sont chers – par quelque moyen que ce soit. N'essayez jamais de m'éloigner d'Arthur. Et gardez vos secrets pour vous, de même que je garderais les miens. Personne ne doit savoir. De toute façon, je saurais si vous essayez de me trahir et ce jour-là, vous regretterez de m'avoir mis en colère. Vous comprenez, j'espère ?

- Oui, souffla le Roi, bien incapable de faire autre chose.

- Bien.

La voix grave et basse se tut et les yeux bleus s'allumèrent de nouveau. Redevenu un serviteur un peu simplet, Merlin courba légèrement la tête et ajouta d'une voix un peu trop forte.

- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, sire, je m'en vais rejoindre mon maître avant d'être réellement en retard.

Uther plissa les lèvres et se rassit sur son trône, avec une attitude aussi neutre que possible – comme si ce qu'ils avaient échangé n'était rien de plus qu'une conversation ordinaire entre un seigneur et un serviteur – avant de congédier ledit serviteur avec indifférence. Lequel s'inclina de nouveau, sourire aux lèvres, avant de se retourner et de se fondre dans les ombres.

C'était là qu'était sa place, après tout.

* * *

Uther Pendragon était un Roi qui n'était pas habitué à faire impasse sur la loi ou à tolérer des exceptions, surtout quand elles étaient aussi proches de lui. Mais Arthur n'était véritablement lui-même qu'avec Merlin et le souverain savait que le seul moyen de séparer les deux hommes résidait dans la mort – et encore, Ygraine et Nimueh ne l'avaient jamais vraiment abandonné, n'est-ce pas ? C'était lui qui les avaient abandonnées et il ne s'en rendait pleinement compte que maintenant. Il avait laissé sa colère prendre le pas sur le reste et pendant qu'il ruminait amèrement sa perte, il en avait oublié le pouvoir du pardon.

L'ironie avait voulu que ce soit un enfant né de la magie, cette magie qu'il haïssait tant, qui lui montre de nouveau cette voie, qui lui rappelle que c'était difficile mais que cela semblait bien, naturel même, de pardonner. Alors, quelque temps après avoir presque perdu son fils, Uther se sentit capable de pardonner à Ygraine, son épouse bien-aimée, et à Nimueh, sa chère magicienne. Il les aimait, après tout, et elles l'avaient aimé en retour, il en était certain maintenant. Il pardonna aussi à Arthur de lui avoir causé tant de souffrances et, caressant les cheveux de son fils endormi, il lui demanda pardon d'avoir fait de même dans son aveuglement.

Il ne pardonna rien à Merlin, ni à la magie. Il n'en avait ni le droit ni le courage.

Cependant, il ne tenta rien contre le jeune sorcier. Une entente tacite semblait avoir été signée entre eux et, chacun à leur manière, ils œuvraient pour le bien de Camelot, intimement persuadés que l'autre avait tort. Ils ne reparlèrent que très rarement en tête à tête, sans jamais laisser entendre quoi que ce soit qui puisse trahir leurs secrets. Uther ignorait s'il avait bien fait de laisser le garçon vivre et souvent, c'était dans ces moments que ce dernier disait ou faisait quelque chose qui faisait rire Arthur et les doutes du Roi se dissipaient. Arthur était le futur et la seule chose qui comptait désormais – après sa chère Morgana, qui malgré ses récentes guérisons, restait sa fille adorée et la première dans son cœur. Mais si Merlin rendait Arthur heureux, alors il garderait sa colère, sa haine de la magie et ses secrets. C'était un sacrifice nécessaire à l'avenir qui se préparait.

L'avenir qu'il ne verrait jamais. L'avenir qui serait bien plus glorieux que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer par le passé. L'avenir que bâtiraient Arthur, son fils si cher à son cœur, et Merlin, un sorcier qui incarnait tout ce qu'il haïssait sur Terre et qui l'avait aidé à se retrouver lui-même. Arthur et Merlin. Merlin et Arthur.

Une même pièce, séparée en deux. Deux chemins qui se rejoignaient en un, qui ouvraient les portes d'un futur éclatant.

Un même destin.

Le pendule reprit sa course…

* * *

_Ouverture._


	4. Bonus

**Titre** : Turn back the pendulum

**Base** : Merlin

**Genre** : Angst, Drama, Romance**  
**

**Crédits** : BBC

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : T

**Couple** : Ygraine/Nimueh/Uther – Merlin/Arthur en fond.

**Avertissements** : Slash, Femslash, Threesome – non graphique. Spoilers de toutes les saisons (pour ce chapitre).

**Résumé** : Il ne distinguait plus. Arthur d'Ygraine, Merlin de Nimueh, le passé du présent, ce qui lui reste et ce qu'il a perdu. POV Uther.

**NdA** : Ca.. Eh bien, c'est un imprévu. Un Genre de chapitre " Bonus " qui est sans nul doute connecté à ce Three-Shot et qui se situe après. Donc, on pourrait raisonnablement dire que c'est une suite. Sauf que ça ne ressemble pas à une suite. Un complément, oui, mais pas une suite.. pas vraiment. Difficile à décrire. Bon, je garde l'appellation bonus. C'n'est pas comme si c'était grave, si ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

Turn back the pendulum

* * *

_Et ce futur s'ouvre devant toi, dans les sanglots qui accompagnent le deuil,_  
_Parce que la mort nous rappelle qu'elle œuvre avec le destin._  
_Dans cette aube encore tachée par l'ombre d'un père,_  
_Laisse-moi guider tes rêves._

_Jusqu'à ce que ce monde s'achève._

_Laisse-moi guider tes rêves._

* * *

**(Bonus) Until the world ends**

Ils avaient fait vœu de ne jamais plus étaler leurs propres secrets, feignant l'ignorance à chaque fois que leur pas se croisaient, que leurs yeux reconnaissaient la silhouette de l'autre – et qu'était-ce cet autre réellement à leurs yeux, ennemi ou allié ? Il n'y avait aucun mot pour définir les mots tacites qui passaient entre eux.

« Qui es-tu ? » semblaient-il dire, à chaque croisade. « Que représentes-tu pour moi ? Dans quelle mesure puis-je t'atteindre, exercer une quelconque influence sur ton pouvoir ? »

C'était devenu un rapport de forces, chacun tentant d'imposer son point de vue à l'autre, déterminé à ne pas flancher devant son adversaire – mais étaient-ils réellement adversaires, était-ce une compétition pour déterminer qui avait raison ?

Ou une guerre pour l'affection d'Arthur ?

Non.

Il y avait toujours eu « autre chose » dans leur lutte silencieuse. Une volonté plus forte qu'eux-mêmes de comprendre. De savoir pourquoi ils se retrouvaient là, luttant contre les épreuves que le sort leur imposait, luttant l'un contre l'autre, entre avenir et passé, entre deux tournants du Destin. Autour d'Arthur, inconsciemment devenu leur plateau de jeu préféré.

Les destinées étaient des choses si complexes.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Le Pendule se balance.

* * *

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Pourquoi, quoi ?_ (La voix de Merlin était si sèche.)

– _Morgause a dit la vérité. Ne nie pas, je sais que tu le sais. Pourquoi avoir menti, à propos de la naissance d'Arthur, alors ? Pourquoi l'avoir empêché de me tuer ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ? Rien. Je le sais. Alors, je veux comprendre, Merlin… Pourquoi ?_

(Un regard noir mais sans regrets. Un murmure amer et des yeux fuyants.)

– _Parce que sinon, vous auriez gagné._

(Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un jeu, après tout.)

* * *

Mais il y avait des épreuves dont on ne se relevait pas.

Souvent, elles sont celles qui vous envoient à terre alors que vous commenciez à peine à revivre, à laisser vos vieux démons dans vos cauchemars et à partager le poids du passé, pour mieux appréhender l'avenir. Et alors qu'on commence à reprendre goût à l'apparente simplicité de la vie – parce que la vie n'est jamais réellement simple, même lorsqu'on est tout disposé à le croire – vous tombe dessus quelque chose que vous n'avez vu venir de nulle part, que vous n'attendiez tout simplement pas. Et vous voilà à terre, de nouveau, vos efforts gaspillés et la rage au cœur, l'envie de se révolter contre ce destin injuste – _pourquoi_, qu'ai-je encore fait pour mériter ça ?

A la fin, cette envie de révolte disparaîtra elle aussi et seulement viendra le néant que provoque la douleur. Alors, vous tenterez de comprendre, de retrouver la force de vous battre contre ce nouveau malheur qui vous est tombé dessus quand soudain, dans les limbes de votre esprit que la vie a consciencieusement mis en pièces, un bruit fera écho dans votre mémoire.

Le bruit de la mort qui s'avance.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Pour la première fois, vous pouvez presque entendre le ricanement étouffé du Destin qui vient réclamer incessamment son dû.

Le pendule se balance.

Cette épreuve est la dernière.

* * *

– _Vous me demandez, à moi, qui représente ce que vous haïssez plus que tout au monde, d'utiliser la magie pour sauver Morgana – votre fille ?_ (L'expression du jeune homme serait presque comique si ce n'était la présence des yeux dorés, rempli d'un pouvoir immense et menaçant de rompre à tout instant.)

– _Merlin… Je sais que… je n'ai pas le droit mais… c'est ma fille. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie…_

– _Vous n'avez aucun droit de me demander ça ! Aucun ! Vous n'êtes un immonde hypocrite qui n'hésite pas à tuer des innocents mais qui vient me supplier à genoux de sauver une vie ! Votre fille illégitime ! Que penseraient-elles de vous, Uther ? Ygraine, Nimueh… Vous les aimiez ! Je l'ai vu ! Comment… comment pouvez-vous les trahir ainsi ? _

– _Tu… Tu as sauvé Arthur, pourtant… Tant de fois ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi pas Morgana… ?_

– _Arthur…_ (Le visage de Merlin se ferma.) _Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé d'espérer en votre famille et vous venez de me prouver que j'avais eu raison. Arthur est tout ce qu'il me reste, désormais._

– _Justement. Tu sais que ça le détruira… Ca nous détruira tous. Tu es le seul… Merlin, je t'en prie. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi… fais-le pour lui._

(Des pas qui résonnèrent, des froissements de tissus. Une voix claire qui s'éleva, aussi froide que le métal.)

– _Soit,_ _pour Arthur. Mais ne vous avisez plus jamais de venir me demander de l'aide._

* * *

– Le Roi est mourant.

On lisait cette phrase sur toutes les lèvres du Royaume. Les mines étaient sombres et inquiètes, les mouvements lents, comme si on essayait de contenir la tragédie, les hommes buvaient plus que d'habitude, les femmes étaient silencieuses, les yeux de chacun se tournaient vers les hautes tours de Camelot, espérant voir un signe qui leur confirmerait ou infirmerait leurs craintes. Les gens, vêtus de noirs, se rassemblaient, allumaient des cierges, recommandaient l'âme du Roi à Dieu ou priaient au contraire pour que celui-ci épargnât leur souverain. On chuchotait, on murmurait à propos de chaque allée et venue – de celles de Gaius, qui était la plupart du temps au chevet du Roi, à celles des Chevaliers, qui étaient très souvent envoyés en mission pour tenter de rétablir l'ordre aux quatre coins du Royaume, certains bandits profitant du trouble dans lequel Logres était plongée pour semer le grabuge.

Le Prince Arthur se montrait peu en public, tâchant de faire bonne figure à chaque apparition – il ne convainquait personne, mais l'effort fut tout de même apprécié. En revanche, son serviteur Merlin, que le château entier connaissait au moins de nom, s'activait dans tous les coins, avec un air grave, presque solennel, que personne ne lui connaissait, sauf peut-être Gaius – mais ce dernier était trop occupé auprès du Roi pour prêter attention à son pupille.

Tous étaient occupés, mais personne ne soufflait mot.

Le Roi était mourant.

Quelque part, un pendule résonnait et son écho se propageait dans la pièce vide.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

* * *

– _Nim… ? __Nimueh ? C'est toi ?_ (La voix était fiévreuse, les yeux à moitié clos.)

– _Non. Non, Votre Altesse. C'est moi, Merlin. Le valet du Prince Arthur… Arthur, votre fils. Vous vous rappelez d'Arthur ?_

– _Arthur ? Oui, je… Merlin ? Merlin. Oui, je me souviens… Je me souviens de toi. Je crois. Nimueh… Ma magicienne. Où est-elle ?_

– _Elle est… _(Une légère hésitation.) _Euh…_ _Avec la Reine Ygraine. Elles font une promenade dans la cour du château. Mais elles devraient revenir vous voir bientôt. _(Le ton était triste, dégoulinant de pitié mais Uther avait déjà replongé dans son délire.)

* * *

Il aurait été simple de blâmer la magie, comme on le faisait d'habitude. De crier à la sorcellerie, d'organiser des battues pour retrouver des coupables – qu'ils le fussent réellement ou non, quelle importance quand il s'agissait de ces pourritures de sorciers ? – pour ensuite, les brûler sur un bûcher. Mais tous, Arthur le premier, reconnaissaient là une voie lâche et facile de reporter le désarroi qu'ils ressentaient sur le premier venu. Cela ne résoudrait rien. Cela ne lui rendrait pas son père.

La trahison de Morgan Le Fay – car c'était ainsi que la Traîtresse se faisait appeler, désormais – avait été le coup fatal, porté à la santé mentale déjà instable de son père.

En quelques mois, le Prince héritier de Camelot avait vu son père sombrer dans la folie, puis dans l'apathie la plus totale. Il y avait bien eu quelques rares moments de lucidité où le Roi semblait se réveiller d'un long cauchemar et redécouvrir le monde avant de replonger dans des délires de plus en plus violents – délires que les potions de Gaius avaient pu calmer pendant un temps.

Arthur ignorait encore ce qui fut le pire à vivre – pour lui, comme pour son père.

Il allait le perdre. Il l'avait déjà perdu. L'avait-il seulement eu ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne savait plus. Tout était si confus et les gens attendaient tellement de lui – bien plus qu'il ne se sentait capable de donner. Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de se rouler en boule dans un coin, loin de tout et de tous, pour y pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient desséchés. Il s'était autorisé à pleurer un peu, d'ailleurs, pendant que son père perdait progressivement pied avec la réalité, avant de se reprendre : le combat n'était pas encore fini, il y avait encore un espoir – auquel il ne croit plus depuis que Morgana est partie.

Sa trahison l'avait blessé, lui aussi, bien plus qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître. Cependant, il n'en parlait à personne – et personne ne voulait en parler : Guenièvre se refermait dès qu'on aborde le sujet, Léon prenait un air abattu et Merlin… Merlin lui lança ce regard étrange, mêlé de déception et de regret. Comme si quelque chose d'autre le perturbait dans cette histoire – Arthur ignorait quoi, et pour l'instant, s'en moquait, il avait d'autres priorités que les états d'âme de son serviteur…

Son père allait mourir.

Il s'était dit qu'il devait penser à autre chose. Par exemple, à l'avenir, au fardeau qui était sur le point d'être déposé sur ses épaules, aux changements qu'il avait envie de faire – pour le bien de son peuple – à la Table Ronde…

Il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à focaliser son attention sur autre chose tant cette pensée l'obsédait, l'étouffait, le dévorait de l'intérieur et le laissait avec pour seul sentiment cette horreur confuse qui grandissait de seconde en seconde.

Son père allait mourir.

– Que dois-je faire ? cria le Prince soudain en colère dans le vide qui l'entourait, frustré de ne pas entendre de réponse. Que suis-je censé faire, maintenant ? Tout le monde attend que je fasse… je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus ! Père, que feriez-vous, dans un moment pareil ?

Qu'avait fait son père quand il était mourant lui-même, terrassé par la Bête Glapissante ?

– Rien.

Un frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'il se retournait vers celui qui avait eu l'audace de lui répondre, en entrant sans frapper dans ses quartiers – et contrairement à son habitude, il n'était ni jovial ni excessivement bruyant, non, il arborait plutôt le visage empli de sérieux qui précédait généralement une parole emplie de sagesse. Sauf qu'ici, ce n'était pas de sagesse dont il s'agissait. Ou si de sagesse il était question, Arthur était bien trop aveuglé par le choc et le chagrin pour la percevoir.

– Je te demande pardon ? parvint-il malgré tout à articuler, la colère commençant à poindre derrière son masque d'impassibilité.

S'il avait remarqué le ton dangereusement bas du Prince, Merlin choisit de l'ignorer et fit un pas vers Arthur, les yeux remplis de compassion – parce qu'il avait une idée de ce qu'endurait Arthur en ce moment même, il savait combien c'était douloureux de voir quelqu'un que l'on aime mourir. Ces derniers mois avaient été affreux pour son ami, il ne le savait que trop bien – et peut-être n'était-ce pas encore fini, _peut-être que le pire était encore à venir_…

– Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus que ce que vous faites déjà, Arthur, répondit Merlin, prenant la voix calme que prennent souvent les plus âgés pour donner une leçon, voix qui eut pour seul effet de faire exploser le Prince, la colère prenant le pas sur le reste – _se défouler sur n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, du moment que la douleur s'en va_.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Tu n'as jamais enduré ce que j'ai vécu, ces cinq derniers mois ! Est-ce que tu as une idée, la moindre, de ce que ça fait…

– Non, coupa le serviteur, toujours calme mais avec un ton ferme. Et je ne suis pas venu vous parler de ça, je suis là sur ordre de Gaius. Votre père s'est réveillé. Il vous réclame.

Toute colère disparut.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

* * *

– _Mer… __Merlin ? Est-ce toi ?_ (Sa gorge est sèche, aussi sèche que du parchemin.)

– _C'est moi, Altesse. Vous vous sentez mieux ? Désirez-vous quelque chose ? Peut-être que Gaius…_

– _Non. Pas Gaius. Ca ira. Je veux juste savoir comment va Camelot ? Comment va … Arthur ?_

– _Il s'en sort comme il le peut, mais il n'est pas seul. C'est juste… Vous êtes malade, sire. Il s'inquiète énormément pour vous. Tout le peuple fait de même. Ils prient tous pour votre rétablissement._

– _Prier… cela sert-il à quelque chose ?_

– _Je n'en sais fichtre rien._ (Merlin parle légèrement, comme s'il voulait le consoler, le rassurer sur son sort.) _Mais qui suis-je pour savoir ? Tout est possible, quand il s'agit d'espoir._

– _En as-tu ?_

– _Sire ? _(Incompréhension.)

– _De l'espoir. _(Un frémissement d'impatience, coupée par une toux sèche.)_ En as-tu ?_

(Soupir.)

– _Peut-être._

* * *

Uther allait mourir. Il le savait. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait levé les yeux sur Morgana, sa fille, sa merveilleuse fille dont il était si fier, elle qui avait assumé avec un sang-froid horrifiant la haine qu'elle avait pour lui, le dégoût qu'elle avait de lui. Il était même sûr de l'avoir su bien avant, peut-être quand il avait appris la mort de Nimueh, quand le dernier lien qui ramenait encore son passé sombre à sa mémoire avait finalement disparu de ce monde.

Ou peut-être l'avait-il su, avait-il pris conscience de cette mortalité à l'heure incertaine quand il avait vu Arthur naître – Ygraine mourir.

Il ne savait plus. Tout était si confus, tout se mélangeait. Il avait vu Arthur partir pour une quête dans les Terres Périlleuses, à la recherche du trident du Roi Pêcheur, quelques heures plus tôt puis, Morgana était venue dans sa cellule – _sa cellule_ ? – lui cracher sa haine au visage mais il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir vu Ygraine cinq minutes plus tôt, enceinte jusque aux yeux et si souriante, si _pleine de vie_…

Allongé sur son lit royal, Uther expira avec difficulté, le front brûlant et les lèvres sèches, avant de fermer ses paupières trop lourdes. Il était de plus en plus épuisé… Non, même pas, il était _mourant_.

Il allait mourir. L'idée même le laissait sans souffle, paralysé par la peur naturelle que tous les humains ont de la mort. Sa vie lui apparaissait comme un miroir brisé dont les morceaux ne pouvaient se recoller naturellement – ils étaient trop petits, trop endommagés, trop éparpillés dans tous les sens pour qu'il se donne la peine de ramasser, de rassembler ces fragments de lui-même qui ne seraient plus jamais comme avant.

Comment était-ce, « avant » ? A quel « avant » pensait-il déjà ? Celui où c'était Ygraine, Nimueh et lui ? Celui où il était seul ? Celui avec Arthur et Morgana – et Gaius aussi, son ami de toujours qu'il avait cru entendre, il n'y avait pas trente secondes ? Avant Merlin ? Avant Merlin _et_ Arthur ? Il ne savait plus.

Tic. Tac.

– Arthur… Arthur… appela-t-il faiblement, réalisant qu'il était beaucoup trop près de replonger dans son semi-délire permanent.

– Père, je suis là, chuchota la voix tant aimée – et tant détestée – de son fils unique, à ses oreilles.

Le souverain de Camelot ouvrit les yeux avec effort pour croiser le regard bleu et agité d'Arthur, agenouillé à son chevet et qui lui pressait la main avec révérence et insistance. Uther était malade mais il pouvait néanmoins distinguer les traits tendus et rongés par l'inquiétude du Prince Héritier.

«_ Non, plus un Prince mais un Roi. _» pensa le père en lui, qui s'était gonflé de fierté et d'orgueil à la vue de l'homme que son fils était devenu. Tant de courage, d'abnégation, de passion… Le fils de son père, le fils de sa – de ses deux mères. Ygraine et Nimueh auraient été fières de lui, il était même certain qu'elles l'étaient déjà.

– Il sera merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? souffla la voix radieuse d'Ygraine – elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte ce jour-là – mais il la repoussa. Le passé reviendrait le hanter bien assez tôt, pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur le présent, sur l'avenir, sur Arthur, _Arthur_…

– Mon fils, oh, mon fils, mon merveilleux petit garçon, articula faiblement le souverain déchu, un mince sourire prenant place sur son visage.

Arthur ne retenait plus ses larmes. Il avait essayé mais il s'était retrouvé désarmé. Désemparé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il avait essayé de ne s'attendre à rien, de ne rien espérer mais à présent, le blond se rendit compte à quel point il avait désiré entendre ces mots, entendre ce ton doux et plein de chaleur que son père n'avait vraiment jamais employé avec lui – c'était Morgana qui en obtenait le privilège mais Arthur n'avait pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle expose son lignage.

« _J'ignorais que vous m'aimiez autant, Père._ » pensa le Prince, mi-soulagé d'en avoir eu la confirmation, mi-honteux d'en avoir douté.

Mais Uther délirait à moitié. Comment s'en vouloir de douter des mots qui sonnaient confus, comme si un voile avait été placé dessus ? Comment, après tant d'années à chercher la reconnaissance, l'affection chez son père, comment dès lors se blâmer de vouloir croire à ses mots tant attendus ?

Arthur se mordit les lèvres et pressa la main du Roi qu'il tenait captive contre son front, incapable de supporter plus longtemps les yeux enfiévrés et le sourire faible de son père. Lequel resta silencieux un moment, observant juste les épaules du plus jeune se soulever aux rythmes irréguliers des sanglots étouffés.

– Arthur, murmura Uther après un moment de silence. Arthur, j'ai besoin que… je voudrais…

– N'importe quoi. Je suis là, Père, dites juste…

– Mon fils… Ecoute-moi…

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

* * *

– _Est-ce que tu pries, Merlin ?_ (Gaius s'adresse à son pupille tout en murmures, à moitié absorbé par le visage crispé du Roi qui a replongé dans ses torpeurs infernales.)

– _Un peu. Mais je n'y crois pas. Je connais la magie, les règles qu'elle impose à la nature et à la marche du monde. Et je vois le futur, de mieux en mieux. Le temps d'Arthur est proche. Nous sommes aux portes d'une nouvelle ère._

– _Et toi ?_

– _Eh bien… Je suis à ses côtés. C'est tout ce qui m'importe._

– _Sans doute._ (Un début de soupçon.)_ Mais pour combien de temps ?_

(Un regard grave, une voix assurée, la peau pâle qui semble irradier dans la lumière du soleil couchant – et Gaius ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Merlin est magnifique quand il pense à Arthur, à leur futur, à la magie.)

– _Jusqu'à ce que ce monde s'achève._

* * *

Les hommes ont tendance à oublier que la vie n'est pas un cadeau. C'est un emprunt, quelque chose que personne n'a rien fait pour mériter et comme tout emprunt, vient un jour où il faut rendre ce dont on a hérité, par hasard, presque par accident. Vient un jour où on vient, presque gentiment, vous tapoter l'épaule pour vous rappeler que cette vie n'est pas à vous et que maintenant, il faut la rendre à son propriétaire d'origine.

Vient un temps où il est bon de se souvenir que l'on est poussière, animée par un souffle inconnu qui peut nous quitter à son aise – et qui ne se prive pas pour le faire.

Et après, vient la mort.

Après un ultime balancement.

Tic. Tac. Tic…

Uther Pendragon, souverain de Camelot depuis un peu moins de trois décennies, presse de toutes ses forces sa main tremblante dans celle de son fils, qui ne prend même plus la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur son visage blême.

Tac.

* * *

– _Le Roi est mort._

_Longue vie au Roi ! Longue vie au Roi Arthur !_


End file.
